Heart Jam
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, all 1827. It's the iPod Shuffle Drabble Challenge Emotive Style! Also, tanjoubi omedetou gozaimashita Hibari Kyouya! X3


**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOU-CHAN!!! XD This is my first time celebrating Kyouya's birthday, so I decided to take the iPod challenge and make these drabbles! I wanted to do a oneshot, but it was already May 3rd when I realized that Kyouya's birthday was coming soon... This was basically made on short notice, but it was fun to write it all down! Also, I'm sure Tsuna has something prepared for Kyouya's special day... like a bed with silk sheets, a leather dominatrix outfit, and some kinky toys in a box... or is that just in my head? LOL! XD

**Warning:** Nothing explicit, just Kyouya and Tsuna sprinkled with lovely boy's love!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't seem to own anything as awesome as KHR nor all of the wonderful songs listed here. I swear it was random! Though I _was_ listening to the playlist with my favorite songs in them...

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Heaven Help Us – My Chemical Romance**

It was like an audience of hands, all loudly clapping to their own beat without reason. That was how Kyouya described the rain pouring down on the rooftop. The house was dark and he was alone, watching the rain patter onto the glass panes of the window.

He sighed. How lonely he was, so very lonely.

"Kyouya."

The prefect looked around with a start and he saw Tsuna standing in the doorway of the reception room, soaking wet and dripping onto the tiled floor. He immediately felt his heart pound ten times faster against his chest as he stared into soft and smiling brown eyes.

And at that, Kyouya's lips curved upwards into a rare smile and he said one word.

"Tsunayoshi."

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Rockstar - Nickleback**

Tsuna frowned at the TV as he watched another episode of Cribs. He envied all those rich celebrities who could afford all the things in the world by doing what they loved. The Decimo remembered a time when he wanted to be a musician or an actor or an athlete and be famous, having his name up in lights. But no, he wouldn't get a life of luxury by being any of those things.

"Tsunayoshi, your meeting starts in five minutes."

Tsuna turned away from the TV and faced his Cloud Guardian, a big smile etched on his face. Kyouya sighed and frowned at the TV that was still on, showing some celebrity giving a tour around his million dollar home.

"You're watching that again?" Kyouya with obvious distaste in his tone of voice.

"Why? Is it wrong to do so?" said Tsuna, feigning innocence by cocking his head to the side.

"You already have all the luxury you could ever want. There's no need to envy those celebrities."

"I know, but it's not the celebrities that I envy."

"Oh? Then what is it you're envying?"

Tsuna sighed and walked up to Kyouya, bringing his hands up and straightening the tie that hung around the older man's neck even though it was already as straight as it could be.

"I envy that they actually worked hard to be where they are now. But me, I had this waiting for me since birth."

Kyouya looked down at the Decimo, who had stopped straightening his tie and placed his hands on the Cloud Guardian's broad chest. The former prefect sighed and he placed his own hand on the mafia boss' head, slightly ruffling the tresses of brown hair.

"That may be true, but you worked hard to get here as well. You're not a herbivore anymore, but a powerful omnivore."

Tsuna's lips twitched upwards and he smiled at his Guardian. "Yeah," he breathed out. "But it would still be cool having millions of fans scream your name instead of having to kill guys who are begging for mercy."

Then Tsuna walked away with a light laugh, leaving a slightly surprised Kyouya behind.

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Damn Regret – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Kyouya opened his eyes a sliver and looked at his side. He had felt a weight press onto him and when he looked, he saw that it was the herbivore who had fallen asleep and was now leaning onto the prefect like a pillow. He was softly snoring, his face relaxed and his mouth slightly open, and he looked quite adorable like that.

With a sigh, Kyouya lifted an arm and wrapped it around Tsuna, bringing him closer. Unconsciously, Tsuna snuggled up to Kyouya, lips curving upwards in a smile. Kyouya sighed again and looked up at the clear blue sky.

_Damn herbivore._

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Seven Black Roses - Chicosci**

Kyouya was glaring at the black and gold coffin in front of him. His glare was probably the fiercest one he had ever given, even more so then the ones he threw Mukuro's way for the past ten years.

"Damn omnivore," Kyouya practically growled through his teeth.

Still glaring at the elegant wooden prison, Kyouya bent down and placed a red rose on the top of it, the petals in full bloom and a deep crimson color. Allowing his glare to soften, Kyouya placed a hand to his face, his eyes closing halfway as he stared through his fingers, the gold X near the top of the coffin blurring as his eyes unfocused.

But, even though he was gone for now, Kyouya knew that Tsuna was going to come back. He had to believe that or all hope will be lost He had to have faith in his boss... his love...

"It's because of you," Kyouya said, grinning an almost insane grin as he laughed a humorless laugh. "It's because of you that I'm thinking and feeling this way. Damn omnivore…"

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Misery Business – Paramore**

Kyouya was smirking. He was feeling smug, _very _smug, and that feeling intensified at the reactions of the group of herbivores standing in front of him.

"You're kidding?!"

"That's not true, desu! I'm supposed to be your destined one Tsuna-san!"

"Hahaha, I'm happy for you Tsuna!"

The shortest girl had a look of disappointment on her face, but she nevertheless smiled at Tsuna.

"I'm happy for you too Tsuna-kun," she said to the short, brown-haired boy who was blushing a fierce red.

"No! This can't be true Juudaime!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, this is Tsuna's decision and we should respect that!"

The loud dynamite kid and the airheaded baseball kid were arguing with each other (actually, it was kind of one-sided) and Tsuna didn't even step in to stop them. It was mostly because Kyouya's arm was wrapped possessively around his waist and the warmth of that taller, stronger body made him feel all fuzzy inside.

Ah, young love.

Kyoko's brown eyes, so much like Tsuna's (anyone would think that they're twins at first glance) locked onto Kyouya's steely blue-grey ones and the prefect saw a twinge of jealousy in those seemingly innocent eyes. All Kyouya did was smirk and he reveled in the look of shock that appeared on Kyoko's face as the prefect mouthed two words solely for her.

_He's mine._

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**This Close - Flyleaf**

His eyes, his hair, his smile, his laugh, his hands, his everything...

He was a vision of light, a saint, a goddamned angel from heaven.

Never had Kyouya felt this way. His heart just seemed to love to jump around in his chest whenever he saw Tsuna, though he kept that fact away from the ears and eyes of the public. Kyouya felt like he didn't know who he was anymore; he just couldn't keep his eyes away and for the first time he couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. It was like this herbivore had a magic effect on him. Actually Tsuna had a magic effect on everyone, but Kyouya was sure that the magic hit him the hardest.

And here he was, in the middle of the night, sitting on the herbivore's windowsill, content with just watching the younger boy sleep the night away. He was sure that the infant's beetle black eyes were watching him through the darkness but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was just too cute when Tsuna slept; he almost always had his mouth open and he was sprawled so widely that his blanket only covered most of his legs and his pajama shirt rode up, revealing a belly button that moved with each breath the herbivore took.

And his face. His face was just the definition of pure bliss and ignorance and innocence. Kyouya had barely ever seen a face like that.

_I've never felt this close before... and I wouldn't mind being closer..._

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Drawing Days - Splay**

"Don't move Tsunayoshi," Kyouya hissed for the umpteenth time, feeling his patience close to snapping.

"G-Gomen Kyouya," Tsuna laughed from his sitting position in front of his lover. "I've just been sitting here for the past hour and my legs are starting to fall asleep."

"We'll wake them up soon," Kyouya said offhandedly as his pencil skittered smoothly over the sketchbook in his hands. "Now please stay still. I'm almost finished, just adding the finishing touches."

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly as his mind wandered to when Kyouya had started his new hobby of sketching anything that he deemed worthy enough to sketch. He couldn't pinpoint the exact date, but he was sure that it happened when he gave the former prefect a set of colored pencils and a sketchpad for his birthday a couple months backs. It had been a bet with the other Guardians actually that forced him to give his lover such an... herbivorous... gift. But Kyouya's reaction wasn't what everyone was counting on (which resulted in Tsuna, Takeshi, and even Reborn to gain quite a bit of cash from it).

Kyouya could only be described as calmly excited when he opened his gift, considering the little excited gleam that Tsuna saw in his lover's eyes.

From then on, whenever Kyouya wasn't on missions or sleeping, he was sketching. First he did small things from designs on boxes and labels, but then he moved on to furniture, and then he even drew Hibird and his porcupine more then once. And now, Kyouya's new model was Tsuna himself though the Decimo was a bit put off when he realized that he hadn't actually seen any of his lover's artwork.

"There, it's done."

Tsuna's eyes lit up at those three words and he smiled at Kyouya who was looking proudly at his newest piece of art.

"That's great!" he said lightly. "So, think you can help a guy out? I think my whole lower body fell alseep now."

Kyouya rolled his eyes with humor as he stood and went over to his lover, holding out a hand which Tsuna took. The Decimo pulled himself to his feet with Kyouya's help and he winced when he felt sharp needles of pain prickle all over his sleeping legs. He jiggled them a bit, trying to get some feeling back into them, and at the same time he took a little sneak peek at Kyouya's newly finished sketch that was hanging at the former prefect's side...

And nearly fell over in shock.

_Note to self: never let anyone see Kyouya's drawings,_ Tsuna thought as his lips and eyebrow twitched dubiously. After all, Tsuna was sure that when one drew like a five-year-old when he was nearing his twenty-seventh year, there will be a lot of laughing involved.

It took most of Tsuna's skills to avoid the question that was obviously about to roll off of Kyouya's tongue. He definitely did not want to lie to his lover and tell him that his drawings were horrible.

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park**

He knew the plan. He knew it like the back of his hand because he planned most of it along with Tsuna and that Irie Shouichi. But still, that little fact didn't stop him from feeling so empty and hollow when it was actually initiated.

He knew about that special bullet that Irie created so that it would only seem like Tsuna was dead. It was for the plan after all and not telling the others about it would only add to the act. The others weren't as skilled in masking their emotions as Kyouya was and their grief was completely genuine and authentic.

But still, it didn't stop Kyouya from feeling grief as well because he loved Tsuna more then anyone would know.

The sun was setting and everyone else had left to grieve in their own way, away from the presence of others. But Kyouya stayed, watching the sunset almost like he was seeing it for the first time.

"Be back soon," he said, his voice merely a whisper that fell onto deaf ears. "Please... Tsunayoshi..."

A sliver of a tear appeared in blue-grey eyes and Kyouya walked away, his back splashed with the color of the sunset.

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Fireflies - Owl City**

It was a clear night with no cloud to obscure the almost full moon hanging overhead. It wasn't too chilly to be out right now, but one still needed a jacket from the occassional wind.

Kyouya wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warmer as he stood by the riverbank, eyes scanning the semi-darkness. It was that one night in the year when the fireflies started to appear and he knew it was a spectacular sight. He always watched the fireflies when they started appearing, but each year was better then the last and this year might be the best of all, no matter what was to come.

After all, he now had to share this wonderful night with.

Kyouya jumped minisculely when he felt slim arms wrap around his waist and a small but warm body pressed against his back. A small chin pressed against his shoulder and he knew that the other person had to stand on his tiptoes to do such a thing.

"You cold?" Tsuna asked, his warm breath fanning against Kyouya's ear.

"No, not with you as my blanket," Kyouya said, smirking as he turned his head to look behind him.

Tsuna smiled up at him, brown eyes almost twinkling in the moonlight, and he stepped up to Kyouya's side, allowing the taller to wrap an arm around his shoulders while one arm remained around that wider waist.

"They're coming out soon, right?" Tsuna inquired.

"Yes, they will - actually, there they are right now."

Brown eyes followed where a pale hand was pointing and Tsuna gasped in awe when he saw, first a couple, and then hundreds of little yellow-green pinpricks of light floating about the quietly gurgling river. It was truly a mesmerizing and spectacular sight, Kyouya admitted, but it was nothing compared to Tsuna's look of awe and the bright smile the shorter male gave him.

"It's beautiful, just like you said," he said, arm tightening around the prefect's waist. "Thank you for bringing me here, Kyouya."

"And thank you for accompanying me, Tsunayoshi," Kyouya replied, his arm tightening around the smaller's shoulders before he leaned down for a kiss. "It means a lot."

And Tsuna knew that it truly did.

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**Galvanize - The Chemical Brothers**

Contrary to popular belief, Kyouya was the one who couldn't hold his liquor among the Vongola Guardians, not Tsuna. Tsuna actually inherited his three greats grandfather's practical immunity to alcoholic beverages. No one actually knew how this little ability worked, but Tsuna found it very useful when it comes to mafia business (since some of his enemies would attempt to get him drunk for information).

But never had Tsuna actually appreciated his gift so much until now.

After a successful raid on an enemy's hideout, Takeshi proposed that they go out to get a drink. Though there were a few protests, everyone eventually agreed, even Kyouya when Tsuna had managed to poke at his pride while turning away unscathed. Later, the seven of them could be found in one of the nightclubs that Tsuna owned, which was aptly called "The Seven Guardians".

They immediately went off drinking, even Lambo but Tsuna was sure to keep an eye on his alcohol intake since he was still a teenager after all.

Their outing went smoothly at first with a couple drinks passed around, loud conversations over the music, and a surprisingly behaving Kyouya who attempted to kill everyone in the room with his death glare in vain as he tentatively sipped his martini. But after their sixth round of drinks, that was when things got a bit... rowdy...

Takeshi and Hayato had been burning the dance floor for a while now, completely intoxicated and looking like they were doing it in the middle of the crowd of writhing bodies. Ryohei was participating in drinking games with complete strangers and he looked like he was winning. A shy Chrome (who was careful about her alcohol intake, thank the Gods) was a bit overwhelemed at the males who were flirting with her and Lambo was off flirting with girls, looking amazingly sober as well.

That left Tsuna and Kyouya, who had been quiet for a while now, still sipping on the same maritini glass.

"Hibari-san, I'm glad you're watching your alcohol intake," Tsuna admitted shyly as he leaned over to Kyouya, talking in his ear so that the former prefect could hear him over the loud, pounding music. "I really don't want another Guardian to be wasted tonight."

After a second of silence, Tsuna almost thought that his Cloud Guardian wouldn't respond until he took a peek at the older man's face and almost reeled back in shock.

Kyouya's face was red and his blue-grey eyes were unfocused. He looked calm, sitting there with his arms crossed upon his chest, but after Tsuna spoke to him he looked up at his boss and the expression on his face changed, something that caught the Decimo completely by surprise.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyouya breathed out, uncrossing his arms and leaning towards the Deicmo, using his hands to hold his weight onto the leather seat they were seated upon.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-s-s-s-san?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, looking panicky at the strange gleam in his Cloud Guardian's eyes and that grin that was _so_ out of place.

"Tsunayoshi..." Kyouya breathed out again, placing his lips next to the Decimo's ears. "Let's do something..."

"D-D-Do what, Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked nervously, marveling at how much Kyouya smelled of alcohol and some other thing that was musky and shivering at the warm breath blowing over his ear. But he was even more shocked at the fact that his Cloud Guardian could get drunk after only half a martini.

"Dance."

And before Tsuna could process the word in his mind, he was being pulled to his feet and towards the dance floor, bumping into other people more then once and not even bothering to apologize because his attention was secured by Kyouya, who had stopped and began dancing like he had been doing it all his life. Tsuna was amazed at how much of a great dancer Kyouya was, having not really seen him dance before, and the Decimo only started dancing when Kyouya grabbed his waist and egged him on.

Tsuna knew that Kyouya was drunk (despite having only consumed _half a freakin' martini_!) and probably didn't know what he was doing nor would he remember the next day, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away when that larger body moved closer to his petite one...

And then they were pressing onto each other, their breaths mingling in the little space between their faces...

And their eyes met, one pair glazed over, the other perfectly clear, but both sporting that mutual understanding...

And then ther lips met and all protests was gone from Tsuna's mind as he danced the night away in Kyouya's arms, and later, in his bed.

The next morning, when Tsuna woke a bit stiff and incredibly sore, he was prepared to blurt out that he was drunk as an alibi for his actions. But he stopped himself when he saw that clear but slightly pained (which was no doubt from the hangover) blue-grey eyes were observing him, looking like the mind behind it was thinking something over.

"You... feeling all right, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked tentatively (and not to mention quietly), mentally prepared to get bitten to death or at least to get kicked (or glared) off of the bed.

To his surprise, he received a slow nod as an answer and Tsuna nodded back, pushing himself into a sitting position while biting away his pain. He blushed while simulteneously scowling at the mess they made last night and he stood from the bed, reaching down to grab his boxers from the floor. He mentally groaned when he realized that he still had to walk around the room to get the rest of his clothes.

"I'll... be going now then," he said as he pulled his his boxers, visibly wincing. "I'll tell Kusakabe-san to bring some aspirin and breakfast for you. And I advise you to take a shower, it'll do wonders for a hangover."

Tsuna then proceeded to gather and pull on his articles of clothing, completely aware of the eyes on his back but adamantaly ignoring it. As he neared the door he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Kyouya's, giving him a tentative smile.

"I'll see you around...Hibari-san," he said before turning back around and reaching for the door's handle.

"... You weren't drunk."

Tsuna froze and then looked around at Kyouya who had closed his eyes probably to will his lurching stomach still. It took a short internal battle before Tsuna was able to reply to Kyouya's statement.

"... No, I wasn't."

Kyouya eyelids slid open and those blue-grey irises gleamed with some emotion that Tsuna couldn't place but he was surprised that there was even an emotion in them. Then the dark-haired man slowly sat up, feeling like two tiny men were pounding the sides of his temples with tiny hammers and enormous strength (he extremely hated himself for being such a lightweight). Seeing his Guardian in pain, Tsuna quickly rushed over to his side, quietly scolding him about being up too soon. But then those two plump lips were covered by a pair of thinner ones in a chaste kiss.

When the former prefect pulled back he stared into those wide brown eyes that stared back into his own serious ones.

"Kyouya," he said, his voice clearer, but spoken in nearly a whisper.

"Wha-What?" Tsuna asked. Still the slow one.

"My name is Kyouya, is it not? So call me by my name."

And with those words, Tsuna found himself spending the rest of the day with his Cloud Guardian. Needless to say he was perfectly content with what happened and, once again, thanked Giotto Vongola for passing down his incredible genes to him.

**///\\\ 1827 ///\\\**

**A/N:** Well, that's it! Happy birthday again Kyouya! Hope you liked these drabbles! But I'm sure you were mortified with the ones where you were a horrible artist and an extreme lightweight. *dodges tonfa swipes*

I admit it. The last one I didn't write within the duration of the song. But I just couldn't stop typing even after it ended! Forgive me! OTZ

Aah, if you're wondering, the iPod Shuffle Drabble Challenge is where you choose Songs from your iPod menu (or media player for that matter...), then put it on shuffle, and then you have to write a drabble for each song that you hear (usually only ten) but you can only write it within that song's duration (if it's 3:56 minutes, then you only have 3:56 minutes to write). It doesn't matter if it isn't related to the song, just write down whatever you have in mind. But no skipping songs and no pausing.

Is that everything? I guess it is... now if you will excuse me, I'm off to imagine and futilely attempt to write down Tsuna's birthday present for Kyouya! If not, then I'm going to go write another chapter for my FFtS story! Ja ne! (:D)


End file.
